


One step closer

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [15]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, 司千, 文明復興後世界, 未來結婚if
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「沒辦法，受人之託。」千空帶著笑意說，比他小上一些的手掌鑽入他的掌心，他們沒有多說什麼，多年來的默契讓他們自動扣緊彼此的手，「畢竟，未來都拜託我了。」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275





	One step closer

「哥哥。」穿著婚紗的未來牽著司的手，手指緊張地捏著他的手掌，小聲地說著：「我好緊張……」  
司習慣性地想伸手摸未來的頭，然而被南梳得整齊的頭髮讓他的手懸在半空中不敢碰，最後只是圈起食指，往未來的額頭輕敲一下，他將對方的手收進掌心，安撫著妹妹，「不要緊的，深呼吸。」  
未來緊抓著他的手大口地吸了一口氣，緊閉著眼睛的樣子和小時候一模一樣，司望著對方的樣子不禁笑了出來，結果就被睜開眼睛的未來發現，嘟著嘴、鼓起臉頰假裝出生氣的樣子：「啊！哥哥！」  
「抱歉。」他一邊道歉，卻還是笑著，而禮堂門後已經傳來音樂，司微微彎下腰，來到與未來同樣的高度，伸手撩起未來後頭的頭紗，輕柔地覆蓋在對方頭上，純白的網紗沒有擋住他們相交的視線，司看見妹妹紅了眼眶。  
「哥哥……」未來再次抓住他的手，死緊的，司這次用手指輕輕抹去妹妹眼角的淚水，他溫柔地捧著未來的臉龐，低聲地說：「以後，要好好照顧自己。」  
「不論你到了哪裡，我都會在這裡。」他讓未來挽著他的手，拍了拍對方戴著蕾絲手套的手背，他的餘光看見妹妹望向前方，司才伸手推開眼前的大門。  
坐在兩旁長椅上的賓客紛紛回頭看著他們兄妹倆，他們緩緩踏出腳步，踩上鋪滿花瓣的紅毯上，司刻意放慢了步伐，不僅僅是為了配合未來，還有一部分是自己的私心，想要再慢一點，再等久一點，這樣他就可以暫時不用放開未來。  
短短的距離裡司想起很多事情，在石化之前的，在解除石化之後的，相同的是，每個閃過腦海的畫面裡，都有未來的身影，他看著對方從襁褓中長大，從牙牙學語到跟在他後頭叫著哥哥，從石化中復活到與人共結連理，司不斷回憶著，他眨了眨眼，把眼眶裡的酸澀眨去。  
最終，他們還是走到了紅毯的中央，司握著未來的手，朝著對方露出微笑，而紅著眼眶的未來一邊哭、一邊笑，也跟著緊握著他的手掌。  
「哥哥，你還記得你說過，你不是一個人了嗎？」未來帶著一點鼻音說道，司看見未來微微歪過頭，看向他的身後，無聲地開口：『就拜託你了。』  
轉身後的未來沒有再回頭，帶著所有人的祝福走向紅毯的尾端，司還站在原地，盯著未來的手再次被人牽著，並朝著那個人露出喜悅的笑容。  
「這把年紀還讓妹妹擔心，做哥哥的。」熟悉的聲音從司的背後響起，他沒有回過頭，但站在他後方的人不需要確認，他也認得。  
「嗯，這是未來溫柔的地方。」司轉過身，跟著千空踩在剛才走過的紅毯上，慢慢走向大門口，「跟你一樣。」  
「沒辦法，受人之託。」千空帶著笑意說，比他小上一些的手掌鑽入他的掌心，他們沒有多說什麼，多年來的默契讓他們自動扣緊彼此的手，「畢竟，未來都拜託我了。」  
「嗯，是啊。」他們並肩站在紅毯的起點，門外的陽光灑落在司的腳邊，閃亮亮的，他的手又收緊了一些，也不打算放了。


End file.
